1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of kitchen utensils, and more particularly to a device and method for stripping leaves from herbs and plants.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of green leaves of herbs and other similar plants is essential in the preparation of numerous dishes of various styles of cooking. The leaves of herbs and plants such as parsley, basil, coriander, mint, and many others are incorporated into recipes both for health benefits and for the creation of different tastes to bring out the natural flavors of the foods. The leaves are conventionally picked from the stems of the plants by hand which requires a great deal of time and effort. The hand picking procedure demands continuous concentration and often requires more than one person to yield the amount of leaves required for certain recipes. Although there are known devices for cutting and chopping plants for cooking, no devices are known that efficiently strip the leaves from the stems of plants.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved device and method for stripping leaves from herbs and plants, and the provision of such a construction and method is a stated object of the present invention.